Tokyo Mew Mew Power, primera temporada
by JanElementh
Summary: Despues de que las mew mews salvaron el mundo se unieron nuevamente para luchar contra un nuevo enemigo, pero...son las unicas?, que pasara cuando sepan que hay mas mew mews? y si una tiene muchos secretos de su pasado? descubranlo en esta nueva serie, Tokyo Mew Mew Power.
1. Capitulo 1

_-Nunca le temas a lo que no conoces…-_

La figura de una chica se pudo definir bajo la luz de la Luna.

_-Ni lo juzgues antes de conocerlo…-_

La chica se paro frente a la luna, su silueta se definía aunque oscura, era delgada, de cabello largo, alta, con alas no tan grandes ni tan chicas, y tenia orejas un poco puntiagudas.

_-Porque muchas veces…-_

La chica salto y se perdió en la obscuridad.

_-Terminan teniendo el mismo propósito.-_

* * *

_**{-INTRO-}**_

_**Tokyo Mew Mew Power**_

-Que pasa? –pregunto Ryo a Keiichiro llegando a su computadora –Encontraste algo? –

-Todas las Mew Mews están aquí? –pregunto Keiichiro mirando muy desconcertado la computadora

-Si –respondió Ryo

Keiichiro se mostro mas confuso.

-Bueno,…pues llámalas –

* * *

"_**Tokyo Mew Mew regresa.**_

_**Otra Mew Mew?... Amiga o enemiga?"**_

-Que sucede Keiichiro? –pregunto Ichigo llegando junto a él con las demás –Algún problema?

-He descubierto una alta radiación de energía en la ciudad –dijo Keiichiro quitándose sus lentes –la detecte desde hace días, se mueve y luego desaparece –

-Sera Agua Mew? –pregunto Mint

-No lo creo –dijo Keiichiro volviendo a su computadora

-Para ser exacto esa radiación de energía es de alguna transformación Mew Mew –dijo Ryo cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza

-Ah? –dijeron todas confundidas

-Así es –dijo Keiichiro quitándose los lentes de nuevo –al parecer hay una Sexta Mew Mew –

-Necesito que vallan a investigar ahora que el Café ya está cerrado –dijo Ryo

-De acuerdo –dijo Ichigo

-En donde detectas esa radiación en este momento? –pregunto Zakuro

-En el centro de la ciudad, se acaba de transformar –aclaro Keiichiro

-Apresúrense Mew Mews –dijo Ryo apuntando la salida

* * *

Por otra parte, en el centro de la ciudad, un Predacito que había tomado la forma de un mosquito gigante perceguia a una pareja. La pareja ya no podía seguir corriendo ya que fue acorralada en un callejón sin salida. El mosco se les acerco, la pareja gritaba de terror, pero entonces una luz violeta apareció y destruyo al Predacito. La pareja miro hacia la salida y vieron a una chica parada.

La chica era de cabello largo negro, delgada, piel un poco pálida, ojos violetas, tenía unas orejas un poco puntiagudas, halas de murciélago, y unos pequeños colmillos se asomaban de su boca. Vestía una falda negra con cuadros y líneas violetas al igual que una blusa ombliguera, unas botas negras, y unos guantes violetas que le llegaban hasta los codos. Tenía el medallón del poder en su cello y sostenía en cada mano una Espada del Dragón.

-Nos has salvado –dijo la mujer cruzando sus manos en señal de gracias

-Te debemos la vida, gracias –dijo el hombre agradeciéndole del mismo modo

-No tienen por qué agradecer –dijo la chica –Pueden irse –

-Alto ahí! Señorita misteriosa! –grito Pudding

La chica volteo y vio a la chica que le había gritado señalándola junto con otras cuatro chicas, todas iban vestidas con el uniforme de su escuela.

-Váyanse –le dijo la chica a la pareja

La pareja corrió a la salida pasando por un lado de las cinco Mew Mews.

-Ya vieron? Tiene espadas! –dijo Lettuce

-Y no solo eso; se parecen a las Espadas del Dragón que Kish usaba –dijo Mint en voz baja

-Eso no es buena señal –dijo Pudding

-Bueno… -dijo Ichigo sacando su medallón –Transformémonos! –

Cada una saco su medallón.

-Medallón del Poder… Mewtamorfosis! – dijeron todas

-Mew Mew Ichigo, Metamorfo-sis! –dijo Ichigo

-Mew Mew Mint, Metamorfo-sis! –dijo Mint

-Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorfo-sis! –dijo Lettuce

-Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorfo-sis! –dijo Pudding

-Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorfo-sis! –dijo Zakuro

Ya todas transformadas recitaron su muy conocido **(y fastidioso) **grito de batalla.

-Mew Mew estilo, Mew Mew gracia, Mew Mew poder en tu cara! –dijeron todas tomando su clásica posición

Pero entonces una breve luz rodeo a aquella chica para después mostrarla ya sin su transformación. Ahora vestía una blusa negra con cuello alto pero sin mangas, falda roja con cuadros, botas negras, un guante negro, brazaletes rojos y una diadema negra. Tenía el cabello igual pero ya no tenía las orejas puntiagudas, ni los colmillos ni las halas. La chica arrodillo su pierna derecha, apoyo su brazo derecho en ella y agacho la cabeza.

-Tokyo Mew Mew… -dijo la chica

La chica levanto su cabeza.

-Necesito su ayuda –completo ella

Las chicas mostraron una cara de des concertación.

* * *

Las puertas del Café Mew Mew se abrieron y entraron las cinco chicas con la chica misteriosa. Dentro en una mesa las esperaban Ryo y Keiichiro. Ellos al verlas con la chica se sorprendieron.

-Esta es la chica que encontramos, al parecer fue fusionada con el ADN de algún tipo de murciélago –dijo Zakuro

-Hola –dijo Keiichiro acercándosele –Soy Keiichiro…-

-Se quienes son –dijo la chica –cada uno de ustedes –

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Necesito su ayuda –dijo la chica –Mi nombre es Makisshu –dijo –Los he estado estudiando desde hace años-

-Como que nos has estado estudiando? –pregunto Mint

-A su especie –aclaro Makisshu

-Ah? –dijeron todos

Makisshu se llevo su mano a su medallón en forma de Luna que colgaba de su cello y al hacerlo una luz la rodeo para después dejar ver a una chica de ojos ámbar dorados, piel pálida, cabello largo color verde esmeralda oscuro que dejaba dos mechones de cabello atados frente sus orejas y un flequillo que le cubría un poco mas debajo de las cejas, tenia pequeños colmillos y orejas puntiagudas como elfo. Vestía una blusa ombliguera verde, un short negro, unos zapatos negros y alrededor de sus piernas (de arriba del zapato hasta un poco antes de la rodilla) tenía unos lazos rojos. La chica levantó su mirada.

-Vengo de otro planeta –dijo Makisshu –Soy un Cyniclon –

-Qué? –Dijo Ryo alarmado –Eres una de ellos… -

Ryo aun se sentía dolido por saber que el Predacito de un Cyniclon asesinó a su familia, pero saber que una Mew Mew es una de ellos era demasiado…pero…como es que existe una Sexta Mew Mew?.

-No se alarmen –dijo Makisshu levantando sus manos –vengo en paz –

-No me digas –dijo Pudding inspeccionándola de arriba abajo con desconfianza

-Desde cuando esta aquí? –pregunto Keiichiro

-Desde hace 3 años –dijo la chica

_**_~~~~-#*Flash Back*#-~~~~_**_

-Mi planeta se convirtió en un caos –

_Era un lugar con un muy mal clima, terremotos, tsunamis, nevaba, había tormentas._

-Yo tenia 7 anos cuando empezamos a vivir en una grieta; yo, mi hermano y mi madre, pero también más gente se refugiaba ahí –

_Se veía en la grieta a muchos Cyniclones tratando de sobrevivir. Algunos vivían en casas muy poco resistentes y otros apenas podían cubrirse del frio._

-Cuando cumplí 11 años, un sujeto apareció no en persona, si no como solo un espejismo difícil de definir –

_Se veía en lo alto del cielo una silueta oscura de un sujeto._

-Se hacía llamar Deep-Blue –

_Los ciudadanos miraron sorprendidos a aquel sujeto._

_-Yo, Deep-Blue, me comprometo a servirles si ustedes me sirven un poco a mi –dijo aquel –Les ayudare a recomponer su planeta o les obsequiare uno nuevo a cambio de que me ayuden a conseguir mi libertad –_

-Todos le creyeron a Deep-Blue, sin embargo, nadie tuvo el valor de ayudarlo hasta que cumplí 14 años –

_Deep-Blue se apareció frente a toda la población sobreviviente de Cyniclones. Algunos temían y otros le alababan._

_-Esta es la última oportunidad que les doy –dijo Deep-Blue –Soy su única esperanza, pero no puedo ayudarlos estando así –_

-Fue entonces cuando un Cyniclon se ofreció a serle fiel y ayudarlo siéndole leal hasta el final. Todo para salvarnos –

_Se pudo ver como un Cyniclon se arrodillaba ante la figura de Deep-Blue._

-Yo sabía que esto estaba mal, de algún modo no confiaba en Deep-Blue, lo sentía al escuchar su voz, sus palabras reflejaban lo contrario. Trate de convencer al Cyniclon que se hizo su aliado de que lo olvidara, de que no lo ayudara, pero no quiso escucharme –

_Se veía como un Cyniclon hablaba con Makisshu pero él le daba la espalda y después se iba._

-Paso un año, y Deep-Blue decidió gobernar la Tierra haciéndoles creer a los Cyniclones que se las daría para vivir en ella, pero el Cyniclon que decidió ayudarlo se volvió de su toda confianza, asi que decidió mandar primeramente a otro Cyniclon como prueba –

_Se veía como la figura de Deep-Blue hablaba con un Cyniclon el cual estaba arrodillado._

-Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de elegir al Cyniclon que mandaría a la Tierra, hubo un terremoto –

_Las rocas de los lados dentro de la grieta comenzaron a caer provocando caos. Makisshu corrió y se escondió en donde nadie pudo verla._

-Decidí idear un plan para ayudar a mi gente, y a los habitantes de la Tierra, y creí que la única manera era pidiéndosela a los mismos humanos –

_La chica se tele transportó a la Tierra._

-Usando mi medallón para crearme una forma humana, decidí investigar y estudiar todo sobre la Tierra y los organismos que habitan en ella –

_Makisshu caminaba y entraba a varios establecimientos para aprender de sus hábitos y culturas._

-Pero entonces un día quise estudiar sobre sus especies en peligro de extinción, y fue cuando vi los animales de la Lista Roja. Entonces paso lo del terremoto y una luz me rodeo, y tiempo después descubrí que estaba fusionada con el ADN del Murciélago Vampiro –

_La chica camino, entro a la sala de los animales de la Lista Roja y los miro todos. Luego, saliendo hubo un terremoto y después una luz la rodeo haciendo que se desmayara. Al despertar vio que tenía ropa diferente, colmillos, orejas puntiagudas y halas de murciélago._

-Me entere de que tres Cyniclones estaban causando caos en la ciudad, y después me entere de la llegada de Deep-Blue y de cómo casi destruye toda la raza humana –

_**_~~~~-#*Fin Flash Back*#-~~~~_**_


	2. Capitulo 1(2)

-Pero supe de Tokyo Mew Mew, les confié a ustedes su propia especie, y efectivamente la salvaron –concluyo Makisshu

-Si lo que dices es verdad… -dijo Mint –Donde está tu Marca Mew Mew? –

-La marca… -dijo Makisshu

Makisshu giro un poco su cabeza dejando ver su cuello y ahí estaba una marca en forma de halas de murciélago brillantes.

-Wow, entonces es cierto –dijo Ichigo

-Entonces, sabes el nombre de aquel Cyniclon que juro lealtad a Deep-Blue? –pregunto Keiichiro

-Si –dijo Makisshu –su nombre era Pai Nakeiroshi

-Pie-san –dijo Lettuce con una mano serrana sobre su pecho

Mint y Zakuro le taparon la boca con una mano.

-Qué? –pregunto Makisshu

-Nada –respondieron todas con una gotita de nervios.

Todas las Mew Mews y Ryo y Keiichiro se juntaron en grupo para hablar en secreto.

-Recuerden que no podemos confiarle nada de nuestra información –dijo Ryo

Lettuce juntó sus manos en señal de inocencia.

-Ella nos confió un nombre, porque nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo? –dijo Lettuce

Las chicas se miraron entre si y luego voltearon a ver a Ryo.

-Ella es un Cyniclon –dijo Ryo cruzado de brazos –Esa raza nos causo mucho daño, por lo tanto no podemos…-

-Se que no confían en mí –interrumpió Makisshu acercándose un poco –Pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para ganarme su confianza –

-Dijiste que necesitabas nuestra ayuda –dijo Zakuro –Por qué? –

Makisshu abrió la boca para hablar pero Keiichiro la interrumpió.

-creo que será mejor que bajemos –dijo Keiichiro –Este temas es muy delicado como para seguir hablando aquí –

-si –dijeron todas

-Abajo? –pregunto Makisshu

-Solo síguenos –dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

Makisshu asintió. Todos empezaron a dirigirse a una puerta, Makisshu solo las seguía.

* * *

Después bajaron por unas escaleras y llegaron a una habitación con una mesa en el centro y una computadora encendida en una esquina.

-Aquí ya nadie nos escucha –dijo Ryo sin importancia, al parecer le daba igual si los escuchaban o no.

Pudding alzo los brazos y soltó un enorme bostezo.

-Podemos darnos prisa –dijo Pudding –son más de las 9 de la noche –

-Ahora ya puedes contestar la pregunta de Zakuro –dijo Mint

-Oh…claro –dijo Makisshu –Necesito su ayuda porque un nuevo enemigo amenaza con destruir a nuestros planetas y mas –dijo –Se hacen llamar La Orden de Caballeros Eternos. Vienen de otra dimensión, su especie es idéntica a la de los Cyniclones pero sus costumbres son como las de los humanos –

-Como supiste de ellos? –pregunto Ryo

Makisshu volteo a ver a Ryo, en su mirada aun se veía desconfianza hacia ella, pero entonces regreso a mirar al frente y respondió.

-Hace algunos días regrese a mi planeta, todo había cambiado, era como en los viejos tiempos –dijo Makisshu con una sonrisa, pero después desapareció –Pero había algo raro, el ambiente era diferente, algo andaba mal desde mi punto de vista –

_**_~~~~-#*Flash Back*#-~~~~_**_

_Makisshu tenía puesta una capa con capucha cubriendo su cuerpo y la capucha le daba sombra a su cara hasta la nariz._

-Entonces me acerque a alguien a quien preguntarle –

_Makisshu se acerco a una señora que caminaba con otros Cyniclones._

_-Disculpe, que ha pasado aquí?-pregunto Makisshu_

_-No se ha enterado? –pregunto la señora con cara desconcertada_

_-Después de que tres jóvenes reconstruyeran el planeta un Dios junto con caballeros llegaron –dijo la otra señora_

_-Los Caballeros Eternos –dijo la primera señora_

_-Prometieron más de lo que teníamos, más de lo que podríamos imaginar –dijo la segunda señora_

_-Pero, que no los Caballeros Eternos son destructores que implantan orden a través de caos? –dijo Makisshu_

_-Si, pero no cuando un Dios viene con ellos –dijo otra señora_

_-Los Dioses no pueden mentir si dan su palabra –dijo un señor_

_El grupo se alejo y Makisshu se quedo muy confundida._

_-Oye…- le hablo alguien_

_Una niña de cabello rubio sujetado en una trenza, ojos cafés y sus orejas no tan grandes se le acerco._

_-No confíes en los Caballeros Eternos –dijo la niña –No son lo que dicen ser –_

_Makisshu se arrodillo para estar a su altura._

_Como sabes esto? –dijo Makisshu_

_-Sé quién eres –dijo la niña –Escuche que los mismos tres jóvenes que reconstruyeron el planeta se hicieron servidores de ellos, buscan cristales en el planeta Tierra –_

_-Espera –dijo Makisshu negando con la cabeza –Como sabes quién soy? –_

_-Secreto –dijo la niña para después salir corriendo_

_-Espera! –grito Makisshu pero la niña desapareció_

_**_~~~~-#*Fin Flash Back*#-~~~~_**_

-Entonces supe que algo malo pasaba y como dijo que se trataba de la Tierra no dude en pedirle ayuda a ustedes – dijo Makisshu

-Haber si entendí –dijo Mint poniendo delicadamente una mano en su frente –Dices que el universo está en peligro solo porque una niñita te lo dijo? –

-No discutan Mint –dijo Keiichiro frente su computadora –Una parte es cierta –

Ryo rápidamente se paro junto al él para ver y todas las demás los rodearon.

-Se han detectado a los tres extraterrestre –dijo Keiichiro –Pero…-

-Keiichiro giro para ver a Makisshu.

-Señorita tiene idea de cómo son los cristales? –pregunto Keiichiro

Makisshu se quito su collar y le mostro su cristal en forma de Luna.

-Son como este, casi todos los Cyniclones lo tenemos, nos permite vernos como humanos –dijo Makisshu –Pero los cristales que buscan tienen diferente función y tienen forma de diamante –

Ryo tomo el collar de Makisshu y los puso en algo que parecía un identificador conectado a la computadora. Keiichiro tecleo algunos botones y después muchos puntos azules aparecieron en la computadora.

-Efectivamente… -dijo Keiichiro –Hay muchos de ellos en la ciudad, y más en Japón que en otras partes del mundo –

Ryo tomo el collar de Makisshu y se lo acerco para que lo tomara, la cual al hacerlo roso un poco la mano de Ryo pero tomo muy rápido su collar y no le dio importancia. Makisshu se puso su collar pero justo después un temblor los sacudió.

-Que fue eso? –pregunto Ichigo

Una luz roja comenzó a parpadear en la computadora. Keiichiro la miro.

-Son ellos –dijo el

-Quienes? –pregunto Makisshu

-Los extraterrestres –dijo Lettuce

-Vallan! –Ordeno Ryo –Están en el centro del parque –

-Quizá quieras acompañarnos –dijo Zakuro

Makisshu toco su medallón y volvió a convertirse en humana.

-Si –dijo Makisshu para después correr junto a ellas

* * *

Al llegar casi al centro del parque escucharon mucho ruido.

-Transformémonos –dijo Ichigo

Todas sacaron su medallón.

-Medallón del Poder,…Mewtamorfosis! –dijeron todas

-Mew Mew Ichigo,…Metamorfo-sis! –dijo Ichigo

-Mew Mew Minto,…Metamorfo-sis! –dijo Mint

-Mew Mew Lettuce,…Metamorfo-sis! –

-Mew Mew Pudding,…Metamorfo-sis! –

-Mew Mew Zakuro,…Metamorfo-sis! –

Todas ya transformadas voltearon a ver a Makisshu la cual seguía con su forma humana.

Makisshu saco su medallón, lo lanzo al aire y ágilmente lo atrapo.

-Dame el poder! –grito Makisshu

Makisshu fue iluminada para su transformación. Primero le aparecieron guantes violetas con listones negros, luego una blusa ombliguera negra con bordes violetas, la falda negra con orillas violetas, votas negras, una diadema negra, le salieron alas de murciélagos, pequeños colmillos y sus orejas se hicieron un poco puntiagudas. Le apareció la clásica liga en la parte de arriba de su pierna, y luego el Medallón del Poder apareció en el collar alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando todas ya estaban transformadas, las cinco Mew Mews recitaron su típica oración.

-Mew mew Estilo, Mew Mew Gracia, Mew Mew Poder en tu cara! –dijeron las cinco

-Es enserio? –le dijo Makisshu a Zakuro ya que las demás ya habían corrido.

-Yo también dije lo mismo la primera vez –dijo Zakuro

Después Mint volteo a verlas ya que escucho lo que decían.

-"Dame el poder", tampoco es tan buena frase que digamos –dijo Mint

-Apresúrense! –dijo Ichigo

-Después tendrán tiempo para discutir –dijo Pudding

Todas hicieron caso y corrieron con las demás hasta estar a la vista de los tres Cyniclones los cuales eran Tart, Kish y Pie.

-Hola Gatita –dijo Kish al verla –Hace mucho tiempo que no las veía –

-Por que hacen esto otra vez? –pregunto Ichigo

-Deberían saberlo, de esto vivimos –dijo Tart –Yo no quería volver a luchar contra ustedes, pero si es la única manera no tengo de otra –

-Taru-Taru, como pudiste? –le grito Pudding

-No vinimos con las intenciones de hablar –dijo Pie sacando su abanico

-Nosotras tampoco –dijo Mint

-Campana Rosada! –dijo Ichigo sosteniendo su arma

-Flecha de la Lira! –dijo Mint igual

-Castañuelas de Combate! –dijo Lettuce

-Trincheras de Pandereta! –dijo Pudding

-Látigo ancestral! –dijo Zakuro

-Espadas del Dragón! –dijo Makisshu

Todas ya con su arma se pusieron en posición de ataque al igual que los Cyniclones. Pero dé repente Kish bajo su espadas y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Makisshu? –dijo Kish

Makisshu bajo sus armas y mostro la misma expresión que Kish.

-Kisshu? –dijo Makisshu


	3. Aclaraciones

_**Aclaraciones**_

Hola amigos, hice este capítulo especialmente para hacerles aclaraciones sobre mi fic, ya que no está muy basado en la biografía de Tokyo Mew Mew.

1-. Este fic es una **combinación **de Tokyo Mew Mew y Mew Mew Power

2-. Redacte este fic como **continuación** de las dos sagas de Tokyo Mew Mew con fin de crear una **nueva serie** y como si fuera su tercera saga.

3-. En mi fic **iré agregando nuevas Mew Mews y nuevos personajes** guiándome en una Lista Roja de animales en peligro de extinción que tengo en mi poder.

4-. Cada capítulo de mi fic será redactado en **dos partes**.

5-. Con referente a los personajes; **Ichigo y Mint tienen 17 años, Zakuro y Lettuce tienen 19, Pudding tiene 14, Ryo tiene 19 y Keiichiro 21, Kish tiene 19, Tart 15 y Pie 21**, y mi nueva personaje del primer capítulo: **Makisshu, tiene 19**.

6-. Algo que tal vez muchos sepan es que en Wikipedia y en otras fuentes se menciona **que Kish, Tart y Pie son medio hermanos, pues en mi fic no lo serán, solo serán amigos y compañeros.**

7-. **Han pasado tres años** desde que vencieron a Deep-Blue.

8-. **Habrá varios triángulos amorosos** (quizá cuadrados, hexágonos, heptágonos, etc. Jejeje).

9-. **Aquí pasara de todo** (menos cosas que no puedan leer los menores).

10-. **Mi fic será de una temporada,** después escribiré otro fic que será la continuación, o sea la segunda temporada.

Gracias por su atención y comprensión, tal vez se me haya pasado explicarles algún detalle pero ya ustedes irán descubriendo la respuesta conforme vallan leyendo.


	4. Capitulo 2

_-Nunca le temas a lo que no conoces –_

…_..._

_Todas las Mew Mews están aquí? –_

_-Si –_

…...

_-He detectado una alta radiación de energía –_

_-Es de una transformación Mew Mew –_

…_..._

_-Tokyo Mew Mew… necesito su ayuda –_

…...

_-Soy un Cyniclon –_

...…_._

_-Makisshu? –_

_-Kisshu? –_

* * *

_**{-INTRO-}**_

_**Tokyo Mew Mew Power**_

-Makisshu… -dijo Kish con voz temblorosa

-Kisshu… -dijo Makisshu de igual manera

Los dos soltaron sus espadas las cuales al caer hicieron un chirrido.

Los dos se miraron por un leve momento. Kish dejo de flotar y en cuanto toco el suelo camino hacia Makisshu la cual hizo lo mismo. Kish al tenerla en frente la atrajo a si para abrazarla.

* * *

"_**La sexta Mew Mew.**_

_**Una hermana perdida"**_

-Makisshu… en cerio eres tú? –pero cómo? –dijo Kish separándose un poco de Makisshu –Esta es tu forma humana…pero como se que eres tú? –

Makisshu saco su medallón y se lo enseno a Kish. Kish se sorprendió.

-El medallón Luna –dijo Kish

-A pasado mucho tiempo desde ese dia –dijo Makisshu

-Creí que estabas muerta –dijo Kish

-No, solo vine aquí a buscar ayuda justo por su culpa –dijo Makisshu

-Por que se abrazan? –pregunto Tart confundido

Todos miraron la escena confundidos. Pie quedo en shock, así que hoy el pasado revivía.

-Ya se conocían? –pregunto Lettuce

Makisshu giro para verlas -Kisshu…-les trato de decir –es mi hermano –

-Qué? –dijeron todas

-Lo sabia –dijo Pudding –Sabía que algo ocultabas –

-Makisshu –dijo Pie acercándosele –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que… -

-Tú!... –le grito Makisshu con furia

Makisshu le soltó a Pie una fuerte cachetada que hizo que girara un poco su cabeza por el impacto. Kish y Tart cerraron un ojo y se alejaron un poco mostrando una expresión de "huy pobre".

-No te me acerques –dijo Makisshu –Que no te has dado cuenta de que por tu culpa casi desaparece este planeta?, en que pensabas cuando decidiste ayudar a Deep-Blue?, creíste que él nos ayudaría? –

-Solo quería salvar a nuestra especie –dijo Pie

-Acabando con otra? –dijo Makisshu

-Si ese era el precio, si –dijo Pie

Makisshu giro su cabeza pero entonces Pie la tomo de los hombros.

-Al principio pensaba salvar a nuestra especie –dijo Pie –pero después…creímos que habías muerto, -dijo el –no quería que mas de nuestra gente saliera lastimada –

-Ahora no me vengas con eso –dijo Makisshu retirando de ella las manos de Pie y lo apunto con su dedo –En mi interior… siempre supe que eras una mala influencia para mí y para mi hermano,… aunque no lo quise admitir –

Pie se quedo sin palabras eso que dijo ella le dolía, pero sabía que se lo merecía.

-Oye… -dijo Tart –Por qué… -

-Y tu… -dijo Makisshu volteando a ver a Tart –Bueno, a ti no te conozco, y, eres un niño –

Tart soltó un "fiu!" y se limpio el sudor.

-Pero un niño no hace tales cosas! –le grito Makisshu

-Makisshu cálmate… -intento decir Kish

-No me calmes! –le grito Makisshu a Kish –Tu también tienes una gran parte de culpa, los ayudaste, luchaste, lastimaste y te lastimaron y… -Makisshu giro la vista pero después lo volvió a mirar –moriste. –

Todos miraban sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-Que hubiera pasado si Ichigo no lograra revivirte, eh? –Dijo Makisshu –Como se te ocurrió desafiar de esa manera a Deep-Blue? –

-Es que me enamore –dijo Kish

-Te enamoraste –dijo Makisshu –El amor no nos ha llevado por buen camino que digamos –

Makisshu giro a ver a las Mew Mews las cual seguían inmóviles.

-Y en cuanto a ustedes… -dijo Makisshu –Por que no me dijeron que iba a luchar contra Kisshu y Pai? –

-Y Taruto –dijo Tart señalándose con un dedo

Ichigo abrió la boca para hablar…

-Olvídenlo –dijo Makisshu –Fui una tonta en creer que podría confiar en ustedes –

Makisshu camino hacia donde estaban sus espadas y las recogió.

-Luchen ustedes –dijo Makisshu

Makisshu se alejo, hizo que sus espadas desaparecieran al igual que su transformación.

-Yo me largo –dijo por ultimo

Kish vio como se alejaba; bajo la cabeza y se resigno, voló de nuevo junto a Pie y Tart, pero entonces vio que del hoyo sobre el cual flotaban salió un cristal que Pie atrapo.

-Tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar –dijo Tart

-No hay razón para seguir aquí –dijo Pie

-Supongo… -dijo Kish

-Oigan, esperen! –Grito Ichigo –No se irán sin antes luchar contra nosotras! –

-Listón Zakuro, Azoto! –grito Zakuro usando su arma

-Listón Minto, Eco! –grito Mint también usando su arma

Pero los tres Cyniclones fueron más rápidos y desaparecieron.

-Se escaparon –dijo Lettuce

-Primera lucha después de tanto tiempo y perdimos –dijo Zakuro

Todas se quedaron pensativas por un momento.

* * *

Las puertas del Café Mew Mew se abrieron y entraron las cinco Mew Mews. Dentro las esperaban Ryo y Keiichiro.

-Descubrimos algo horrible –dijo Pudding –Aunque ya lo sospechaba –

-Makisshu es hermana de Kish –dijo Mint

-Qué? –dijo Ryo

-Aun que eso explica el parecido y porque tenía tan valiosa información –dijo Keiichiro

Ichigo soltó un gran bostezo.

-Creen que… -dijo Ichigo con dificultad –Halla usado esa información para engañarnos –

-No lo creo –dijo Zakuro

Todos la voltearon a ver. A ella solo se le salió la gotita de sudor en su cabeza, por algo no le gustaba dar su opinión.

-Por ahora vallan a sus casas a descansar, después hablaremos de esto –dijo Ryo

-Oh gracias al cielo –

-Son las 11 de la noche, mis padres van a matarme –

-Y por primera vez quizá el mundo, no, no lo agradezca –

Decían las chicas mientras se retiraban.

* * *

Por otro lado, en el punto más alto de Tokio, estaba Makisshu, sentada, abrazando sus piernas, mirando el paisaje urbano bajo ella.

-Mi hermano y Pai… -dijo ella mirando al frente –en verdad no se olvidaron de mi? –

* * *

Los tres Cyniclones llegaron a su guarida secreta. Pie se acerco a una esfera flotante y metió el cristal en ella.

-Ahora… -dijo Tart –si quieren explicarme lo que acaba de pasar? –

-Pasa que hoy fue un extraño día –dijo Pie sin voltearlo a ver

Tart entrecerró los ojos con una expresión de "No seas idiota".

-Me refiero a esa chica y por qué dijo que era hermana de Kish –dijo Tart –Y… Por que te abofeteo? –

Kish soltó una pequeña risa que después se fue intensificando.

-Debiste haber visto tu cara! –Dijo Kish entre risas –Era como en los viejos tiempos… -

-Como que en los viejos tiempos? –pregunto Tart

-Chico cachetadon que te puso –dijo Kish aun riendo

Pie saco su abanico y le lanzo un rayo tormentoso que hizo que Kish cayera dejando de levitar. Tart miro a Pie, aunque él le daba la espalda. Pie sintió su mirada y giro su cabeza para verlo. Cerró los ojos por un momento y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Makisshu era mi novia –dijo Pie por fin

Tart se mostro sorprendido.

-Un día llego Deep-Blue y yo me ofrecí como su servidor –dijo Pie flotando hacia enfrente –Ella trato de convencerme de que no lo hiciera, pero yo no le hice caso –dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna pero bajo un poco la mirada –ese día termino conmigo –

Pie bajo y se acerco a sus comandos para buscar en la pantalla mas cristales en la Tierra.

-Wow, y yo creí que no tenías sentimientos –dijo Tart el cual ya estaba a su lado

-Tal vez si tenga –dijo Pie –pero muy, muy dentro de mi –

-Debió ser alguien muy importante para ti como para poder sacar esos sentimientos –dijo Tart

-Es muy sorprendente, ya que muchas personas de tu edad no toman en cerio estas cosas –dijo Pie

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

_Riiiiiiiiiiing!_

-Ah! –Ichigo se levanto alarmada y tomo el reloj –Ah!, es tardísimo! –

Ichigo se levanto, se vistió y se arreglo el cabello. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y llego al comedor a desayunar. Sus padres ya estaban ahí; su madre tomaba una taza de café y su padre leía el periódico.

-Ichigo, otra vez tarde? –dijo su mama

-Últimamente no dejo de dormir tanto –dijo Ichigo comiendo su desayuno a grandes cucharadas

Ichigo miro el reloj y vio que ya faltaban 15 minutos para que iniciaran sus clases. Tomo rápidamente una taza de café y mientras la tomaba alcanzo a leer un artículo en el periódico de su papa.

"_Chica misteriosa aparece de nuevo…. Nueva heroína solitaria…estará sola?...Alguien la acompaña?"_

Eso la dejo pensativa, ya que se mostraba una foto que le tomaron de lejos a esa chica. Ichigo reacciono, se levanto exaltada y corrió a la puerta.

-Ichigo, no has terminado tu… -

-No tengo tiempo, mama –dijo Ichigo

-Cuídate! –le dijo su papa

Ichigo corrió por la calle hasta la llegar a la esquina donde la esperaban sus amigas.

-Ichigo, apresúrate –dijo Miwa

-Vamos a llegar tarde –dijo Moe

-Lo siento -dijo Ichigo al llegar

-Vamos –

Todas comenzaron a caminar pero a Ichigo no se le pudo evitar pensar en Makisshu.

_-Todo lo que paso… Makisshu en realidad será hermana de Kish?, aunque eso tiene sentido, pero… como es que ella es una Mew Mew –pensaba Ichigo –Necesitamos encontrarla, tiene que explicarnos más cosas… -_

-Ichigo –

Ichigo alzo la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaba parada a una calle de su escuela. El semáforo se puso en rojo y mucha gente comenzó a cruzar.

-Rápido! –

Ichigo al tratar de cruzar choco con una chica que iba en su contrasentido.


	5. Capitulo 2(2)

-Lo siento –dijo la chica

Ichigo la miro, usaba un sombrero que le daba sombra a su rostro, su cabello largo y negro, ojos azules y su voz eran conocidos. Ichigo sabía que era Makisshu, trato de detenerla pero un grupo de gente se atravesó en su paso, y al dejar libre el camino, ella ya no estaba.

-Ichigo! –le gritaron Miwa y Moe

Ichigo volteo y vio que el semáforo ya estaba en verde y muchos carros se aproximaban. Soltó un grito y después salto haciendo una pirueta y cayo de pie junto a sus amigas. En ese momento toco la campana y las tres alarmadas corrieron a la entrada de su escuela. Ichigo entro corriendo, atravesando los pasillos hasta toparse con Aoyama el cual estaba cerca de la puerta de su salon.

-Hola Ichigo… -dijo Aoyama

-Hola Aoyama-Kun, pero ahora no tengo tiempo; me van a matar! –dijo Ichigo

-Claro, nos vemos en la salida –dijo Aoyama

Aoyama entro a su salón y, Ichigo siguió corriendo hasta llegar al suyo. Al abrir la puerta vio a su maestra parada con un libro en la mano y a todos sus compañeros sentados y sus amigas acababan de llegar también.

-Señorita Momomiya, creo que para la próxima será una visita a la dirección –dijo su maestra

-Ah,…lo siento –dijo Ichigo con los ríos de lagrimas en los ojos cerrados –no volverá a suceder –

Ichigo entro y se sentó en su lugar.

* * *

La hora de clases paso muy rápido, Ichigo se volvió a dormir en el salón, su maestra casi la descubre si no hubiera sido despertada por sus amigas. En la salida Ichigo se encontró con Aoyama.

-Hola Aoyama-Kun, que ahora no tenias entrenamiento? –pregunto Ichigo mientras se juntaba con Aoyama

-No, hoy se cancelo –contesto sonriendo –Decidí acompañarte a tu trabajo, nos vamos? –

-Sí, claro –dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Los dos caminaron mientras reían y platicaban hasta llegar al Café Mew Mew, Ichigo y Aoyama se pararon en la entrada, entonces, de repente Lettuce salió corriendo y se detuvo al ver a Ichigo.

-Ichigo!,…que bueno que estas aquí –dijo Lettuce

-Que pasa Lettuce? –pregunto Ichigo

-Keiichiro y Ryo-San quieren hablar con todas –dijo Lettuce

Ichigo se exalto y después miro a Aoyama -Lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir –dijo Ichigo

-Sí, no importa –dijo aunque no tan feliz –solo ten cuidado –

Ichigo asintió y después corrió al Café junto con Lettuce. Al entrar el restaurante estaba vacío, solo sus compañeras y Keiichiro y Ryo estaban ahí, eso la sorprendió.

-Por que no hay clientes? –pregunto Ichigo

-Hoy no abriremos el Café, tenemos una misión para ustedes –dijo Ryo el cual estaba recargado en la pared

-Necesitamos que busquen a Makisshu –dijo Keiichiro –Necesitamos hablar con ella; hay muchas cosas que no nos ha dicho, y como es una Mew Mew tenemos que convencerla de que se una al equipo –

-Quieres decir que saldremos a buscarla por toda la ciudad? –dijo Mint –Que flojera! –

-Ella es una de nosotras, Mint –dijo Ichigo

-Tenemos que convencerla de hablar –dijo Pudding

Todas la miraron.

-Y de que se una al equipo –dijo Pudding –sigue sin agradarme –

-Hay muchos dichos que intentan decir que no juzgues a personas antes de conocerlas –dijo Zakuro

-Sí, has oído el dicho "Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos"? –dijo Ichigo

-oh, "Las apariencias engañan"? –dijo Lettuce

-Está bien, discuten después –dijo Ryo

-Es mejor que se apresuren –dijo Keiichiro –el crimen no descansa –

-Si –dijeron todas

-Búsquenla en la ciudad, sepárense y pueden comunicarse con sus medallones –dijo Ryo

-De acuerdo –dijeron todas para después salir corriendo.

* * *

Al salir del café se repartieron el trabajo.

-Todas sepárense, si alguien la encuentra nos llama para ir a ese lugar –dijo Ichigo

-Mint, quizá tú puedas buscarla desde el aire, para que sea más fácil –dijo Zakuro

-Ah, sí –dijo Mint

-Entonces… -dijo Lettuce

Todas sacaron su medallón -Medallón del Poder, Mewtamorfosis! –dijeron todas

-Mew Mew Ichigo, Metamorfo-sis! –

-Mew Mew Minto, Metamorfo-sis! –

-Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorfo-sis! –

-Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorfo-sis! –

-Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorfo-sis! –

Todas ya transformadas se separaron como habían quedado. Mint comenzó a volar y las demás se separaron por tierra. Ichigo recorrió la plaza, Zakuro el centro, Lettuce las calles, Pudding el parque y Mint sobrevoló la ciudad.

* * *

Estuvieron un rato sin resultado pero después Lettuce miro a alguien parecida a Makisshu por la calle, la siguió y vio que era Makisshu y se dirigía al centro.

-_La vi, va al centro_ –dijo Lettuce por el medallón

-_La cazare_ –dijo Zakuro

-_Allá voy_ –dijo Mint

-_Voy para allá_ –dijo Pudding

-_Halla vamos_ –dijo Ichigo

Zakuro vio pasar a Makisshu rápidamente.

-_La vi_ –dijo Zakuro

Zakuro comenzó a perseguir a Makisshu, entonces Mint sobrevoló esa parte y vio a Makisshu corriendo.

-_Corre, creo que ya sabe que la seguimos_ –dijo Mint por el Medallón

-_No la pierdan_ –dijo Ichigo

Ichigo corrió y vio a Makisshu y a Zakuro tras ella. Entonces también llego Pudding y Lettuce y comenzaron una persecución.

Makisshu sintió que aun la perseguían y comenzó a correr más rápido, miraba a sus lados para encontrar la calle que buscaba y tratar de perderlas pero Mint la seguía por los aires. Entro a una calle y resulto ser un callejón sin salida, al poco tiempo las Mew Mews ya estaban frente a ella cubriéndole el paso.

-Aléjense! –dijo Makisshu

-No queremos pelear contigo –dijo Ichigo

-Saben que puedo desaparecer en este momento transportándome a otro lugar –dijo Makisshu

-Si –dijo Zakuro –Y por qué no lo has hecho? –

Makisshu no respondió -Que es lo que quieren? –dijo Makisshu

-Keiichiro y Ryo quieren hablar contigo –dijo Ichigo

-Tienen que hacerte algunas preguntas –dijo Zakuro

-No dijo Makisshu negando con la cabeza –Eso no es lo único que quieren; quieren que me una a ustedes –

-Todas se sorprendieron.

-Como… lo supiste? –pregunto Pudding

-Es uno de mis talentos: presiento lo que piensan –dijo Makisshu

-O sea que nos leíste la mente –dijo Mint

-No, solo lo presiento, no puedo saber exactamente lo que piensan solo lo predigo, -dijo Makisshu - no sabía si era cierto, lo dije y cayeron –

Todas abrieron la boca.

-Pero…entonces…vendrás? –pregunto Lettuce

Makisshu miro a sus lados –Les diré lo que sé, pero después me dejaran en paz. –

* * *

En el Café Mew Mew…

-Bien hagan sus preguntas y rápido –dijo Makisshu sentada en una silla y cruzada de brazos

-No deseamos molestarte, solo queremos saber cierta información que tiene que ver con que seas una Sexta Mew Mew –dijo Keiichiro –Quizá lo sepas -

-Quieres saber cómo es que lo soy –dijo Makisshu

-Y de paso nos podrías explicar cómo es que eres hermana de Kisshu –dijo Ryo

-Ryo no la presiones –dijo Ichigo

Las cinco Mew Mews y ellos tres estaban en la planta baja en el estudio de Keiichiro. El tenía encendida su computadora y tenía en ella un archivo con la lista de los animales en peligro de extinción que estaban en la Lista Roja.

-Nosotros tenemos acceso a los animales en peligro de extinción que estaban en la Lista Roja –dijo Keiichiro

-El Gato de Iriomote, el Lori Ultramar, la Marsopa sin Aleta, el Tamarino León Dorado y el Lobo Gris – dijo Ryo

-No –dijo Makisshu sacando un USB de un bolsillo –Esos no eran los únicos –

Makisshu conecto el USB en la computadora y salió otra lista de animales.

-Estos son los que faltan –dijo ella –El Murciélago Vampiro, la Paloma Mensajera Blanca, el Conejo de Amami, el Gato Andino, el Zorro Anaranjado y el Pingüino de Humboldt. –

Keiichiro y Ryo se sorprendieron y examinaron esa lista.

-Como obtuviste acceso a esa lista? –pregunto Ichigo

-Es… -dijo Makisshu rodando los ojos y sonriendo un poco –complicado –

-Entonces… -dijo Zakuro –quisieras responder la segunda pregunta? –

-Makisshu se levanto y se giro para mirar a otro lado.

-Eso es más personal –dijo Makisshu –Mi nombre es Makisshu Ikisatashi, Kisshu Ikisatashi es mi hermano gemelo –

Todos se sorprendieron aunque no mucho porque el parecido los hiso pensar casi lo mismo.

-Pai es mi ex novio –dijo ella –Por eso me lleno tanto de rabia saber hasta donde llego involucrando a mi hermano

-Por eso reaccionaste así –dijo Lettuce

-Si –dijo Makisshu

Makisshu se giro para verlos –Bien pues yo ya cumplí, ahora no pueden obligarme a unirme a ustedes –

La alarma de luz roja ilumino la computadora.

-Tu hermano y los demás están en el Centro –dijo Keiichiro mirando la computadora –Al parecer están por encontrar un cristal –

-Tenemos que ir a detenerlos –dijo Pudding

-No podemos dejar que nos ganen de nuevo –dijo Mint

-Makisshu –dijo Ichigo tomando las manos de ella –Se que no podemos obligarte pero, por favor, lucha esta vez con nosotras y después puedes hacer lo que quieras. –

-Quizá tu puedas hacer entrar en razón a tu hermano –dijo Zakuro

-No podemos obligarte a nada –dijo Ryo

-Pero debes de saber que tú como victima del Proyecto Mew Mew tienes como deber estar con el resto del equipo –dijo Keiichiro

Makisshu lo pensó por un segundo –Luchare con ustedes esta vez, pero deben prometerme que me dejaran pensar lo de unirme a ustedes –

-De acuerdo –dijeron todas

Todas corrieron. Ryo se alejo un poco dejando a Keiichiro.

-Ryo… -dijo Keiichiro poniendo una mano en el hombro de el

-No deja de ser uno de ellos –dijo Ryo para después irse

* * *

Makisshu ya transformada como las demás, corría para llegar al centro.

-Por que aceptaste venir? –peguntó Zakuro

Makisshu giro para verla pero después bajo la mirada –Durante tanto tiempo viví viendo sufrir a gente inocente, si Kisshu en cerio se va a guiar por ese camino no puedo dejar que cumpla su propósito –dijo Makisshu –Si hay tan solo una pequeña probabilidad de que el bien gane, luchare para seguirla, no puedo dejar que mi hermano lastime a mas gente –

Todas la miraron.

-Eso no significa que he decidido quedarme con ustedes –dijo Makisshu adelantándose

* * *

En el Centro de Tokio la gente corría gritando y pidiendo ayuda. Los tres cyniclones estaban sobre un agujero y de pronto un cristal salió y Kish lo atrapo, pero entonces el filo de la punta de una espada salió impactándose en el cristal haciendo que Kish lo soltara y que le provocara un dolor en la mano.

-Aléjate de los cristales Kisshu –dijo Makisshu con una espada en la mano, después estiro la otra y usando sus poderes atrajo su otra espada atrapándola.

-Makisshu –dijo Kish

-Ichigo, el cristal! –dijo Makisshu

Ichigo busco el cristal y vio que estaba entre Makisshu y Kish.

-No –dijo Kish

Kish descendió rápidamente para llegar al cristal pero al verlo Makisshu fue mas rápidamente, los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo pero Makisshu le dio una patada al cristal lanzándolo hacia Ichigo.

-Así que decidiste ese lado hermana –dijo Kish haciendo aparecer sus espadas

-No, tu eres el que esta del lado equivocado, no tienes por que lastimar gente para servir a personas que prácticamente no son dada sin nosotros –dijo Makisshu

-No quiero pelear contigo Makisshu –dijo Kish

-Yo tampoco, pero are lo necesario para detenerte –dijo Makisshu alzando sus espadas

Makisshu y Kish comenzaron a luchar el uno contra el otro con sus espadas.

Ichigo se acerco al cristal pero Pie le apunto con su abanico.

-Listón Zakuro, Azoto! –grito Zakuro lanzando el ataque hacia Pie

Pie resulto goleado, pero el ya le había lanzado un relámpago a Ichigo la cual salto para evadirlo y dejo el cristal al alcance de Tart.

-Lo tengo –dijo Tart apunto de tomar el cristal

-No, no lo tienes –dijo Pudding –Listón Pudding, Infierno! –

Tart salió suspendido gracias al ataque de Pudding, pero también hizo que el cristal fuera lanzado a otra parte. Lettuce corrió para atrapar el cristal pero Pie también voló hacia el.

-Listón Minto, Eco! –grito Mint lanzando su ataque hacia Pie, pero también Lettuce resulto golpeada por el ataque

El cristal fue lanzado otra vez pero Makisshu lo atrapo con una mano y con la otra apunto al cuello de Kish con su espada.

-Aléjense! –grito Ichigo

-Perdieron esta vez, váyanse! –dijo Zakuro

Makisshu se alejo de Kish sin dejar de apuntarlo.

-Nada termina hasta que lo decidamos! –grito Tart

-Listón Lettuce, Oleaje de Mar! –grito Lettuce lanzando su ataque hacia los tres Cyniclones

-Listón Ichigo, Poder Supremo! –grito Ichigo lanzando su ataque hacia ellos

Los tres cyniclones desaparecieron justo cuando les llego el ataque. Todas esperaron señales de ellos pero efectivamente ya se habían ido. Pudding salto de alegría.

-Lo hicimos!, les ganamos –dijo Pudding

-La mayor parte por tu ayuda –dijo Ichigo mirando a Makisshu

Makisshu sonrió.

-Volvamos al Café –dijo Mint

* * *

Al llegar al Café entraron y vieron a Ryo y a Keiichiro. Todas estaban vestidas como civiles. Makisshu camino hacia Ryo y le dio el cristal. El lo miro y se lo dio a Keiichiro.

-Veo que tuvieron éxito –dijo Ryo –No creí que lo hicieran –

-Ah!, Shirogane que malo eres –le dijo Ichigo

-Entonces, te quedaras? –le pregunto Zakuro a Makisshu

Makisshu se giro –La verdad creo que hubiera tenido éxito aun estando sola, ustedes tienen mucho que aprender para ser un buen equipo –dijo ella –Pero… -dijo girando para verlas, sonrió un poco –Por eso he decidido quedarme –

Todas sonrieron y la abrasaron.

-Gracias!, que bueno tenemos una nueva compañera –dijo Ichigo

Ichigo se separo de Makisshu y camino hacia Ryo.

-Si puede quedarse, verdad? –le pregunto Ichigo

Shirogane cruzo sus brazos tras su cabeza –Después de todo, no deja de ser una Mew Mew –dijo el

-Gracias! –dijo ella

-No te alegres demasiado, aun no es de noche, a trabajar! –dijo Ryo

-Makisshu, será mejor que te vistas como las demás –dijo Keiichiro

Keiichiro le dio a Makisshu una caja con su ropa, ella se fue a cambiar.

* * *

Makisshu se reunió con las demás en el centro del Café con su uniforme: era negro con morado con holanes blancos, el moño del cuello era violeta al igual que la banda del pelo y sus zapatos.

-Te ves hermosa Makisshu –dijeron Ichigo y Lettuce

-No creen que como este es un nuevo comienzo deberiamos llamarnos diferente? -pregunto Mint

-Que tal "Tokyo Mew Mew Power" por nuestro antiguo nombre y por nuestro poder -dijo Ichigo

-Si -dijeron todas

-Hablando de nombres… -dijo Makisshu sonriendo –Pueden llamarme Makish –


	6. Capitulo 3

_**{-INTRO-}**_

_**Tokyo Mew Mew Power**_

(Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg gg)

_-"Si hay algo bueno en la escuela, es: la hora de comer" – _pensaba Ichigo mientras salía de su salón para ir a comer

-Gracias al cielo que hoy no olvide mi lonche! –grito Ichigo

Ichigo camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida para comer al aire libre. Se sentó bajo un árbol y saco su lonche para comer.

* * *

"**Nuevos secuaces atacan"**

"**Hay que encontrar los cristales antes que los cyniclones!"**

Ichigo comenzó a comer pero, justo en ese momento vio a Makisshu pasar frente a ella un poco lejos: vestía su mismo uniforme, tenía su cabello negro suelto y su diadema negra. Keiichiro y Ryo habían hecho un falso papeleo con documentos suficientes para que Makisshu fuera inscrita a esta escuela.

-Hola, "M" –dijo un chico con pinta de matón que se le acerco a Makish –No ocupas compañía? –

Makish lo empujo con una mano estrellándolo en una pared.

-Muévete –le dijo Makish

-Hey Makisshu! –dijo Ichigo agitando la mano para que Makisshu la viera

Makisshu giro al escucharla y camino hacia ella. Tenía unos libros abrazados, a Ichigo casi se le hacía ver a Lettuce en lugar de a ella, excepto por la parte agresiva.

-Hola –dijo Makisshu sentándose junto a ella

Makisshu saco una pequeña bolsa con galletas y un yogurt, abrió su libro y comenzó a leerlo. Ichigo la miro con atención, Como es que se parece a Lettuce?, Ichigo paso una mano frente a Makisshu y lo único que ella hizo fue tomar una galleta y comérsela, no quiso molestarla con lo del chico anterior, pero igual tenía.

que decir algo.

-Hablas mucho –dijo Ichigo

-Oh… -dijo Makisshu serrando un poco el libro –Es que este libro es muy interesante y me sirve para subir de calificaciones –

-Te pareces a Lettuce –dijo Ichigo –Deberías de ser mas sociable –dijo ella –No temas a expresarte, ten confianza –

-La verdad es que… soy como tú dices –dijo Makisshu poniendo su libro a un lado y abrazando sus piernas –Intento ser diferente, por que cuando me doy confianza, y hago lo mismo con mi alrededor, me vuelvo un poco temperamental –dijo haciendo una seña con su mano –Mi madre me dijo que ser independiente me aria alguien importante, pero si no quería serlo sería bueno de todos modos –

-No importa – dijo Ichigo sonriendo –No creo que seas mas temperamental que Mint –dijo ella –Solo se tu misma, si? –

-Si –respondió Makisshu sonriendo –Creo que será mejor que regrese estos libros a la biblioteca –

-Te acompaño –dijo Ichigo

Las dos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la entrada. Avanzaron por un pasillo y de pronto se les atravesó Aoyama.

-Hola Aoyama-Kun –dijo Ichigo deteniéndose

-Hola Ichigo –dijo Aoyama

Makisshu también se detuvo

-Aoyama-Kun, te presento a Makisshu –dijo Ichigo –Makisshu, te presento a Aoyama-Kun… -

-Mucho gusto –

Aoyama y Makisshu estrecharon la mano pero ambos sintieron un presentimiento al hacerlo.

-…el es mi novio –continuo Ichigo

-Tu novio… -dijo Makisshu –Creo que mejor los dejo, me adelanto Ichigo –

-En un minuto te alcanzo –dijo Ichigo

Makisshu se fue corriendo.

-Es nueva verdad? –pregunto Aoyama

-Si, adivinaste –dijo Ichigo

-No se que signifique, pero sentí un presentimiento cuando nos estrechamos –dijo Aoyama

Ichigo miro hacia los lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos.

-La verdad es que… -dijo Ichigo –Ella es una Mew Mew, y no solo eso: es también un Cyniclon –

-Qué? –dijo Aoyama sorprendido –Pues la verdad no se le nota –

-Es que usa un dije con una jema especial que le permite verse como humana –dijo Ichigo

-Alerta Predacito!, Alerta Predacito! –

Ichigo saco su teléfono en donde estaba el colguije de Mini Mew el cual se soltó y se hizo grande flotando en frente de Ichigo y Aoyama.

-Que sucede Mini Mew? –pregunto Ichigo

-Predacito!, Cerca! –dijo Mini Mew

Ichigo y Aoyama se miraron.

-Tengo que encontrar a Makish, adiós! –dijo Ichigo corriendo

Ichigo recordó que Makish estaba en su salón, así que corrió hacia él.

* * *

Ichigo llego al pasillo en donde estaba Makish, la cual serraba la puerta de su salón.

-Makish! –grito Ichigo

-Ichigo, que pasa? –pregunto Makish

Pero, algo hizo que una pared se rompiera lanzando escombros mientras una ola de energía las lanzo a la pared.

Ichigo y Makish se incorporaron rápidamente. Las dos miraron hacia el hueco y vieron a la enorme y desfigurada figura de una mujer color gris con césped como cabello y cola larga.

-Mew Mew Ichigo, Metamorfo-sis! –grito Ichigo transformándose

-Mew Mew Makisshu, Metamorfo-sis –dijo Makish haciendo tal acto

Las dos ya transformadas trataron de atacar al Predacito pero este les lanzo una bomba de plantas olorosas que las lanzo a lados contrarios. Las dos se levantaron.

-Espadas del Dragón! –grito Makish haciendo que sus espadas aparecieran

El Predacito ataco a Makish haciendo que soltara sus espadas y después la ato y elevo con lianas.

-Makish! –grito Ichigo –Campana Rosada! –grito haciendo que apareciera su arma

El Predacito Atrapo también a Ichigo de igual forma que Makish

-Corte Infinito –dijo Makish

Una de las espadas de Makish se elevo y corto las cuerdas que ataban a ella y a Ichigo.

-Listón Ichigo, Poder Supremo! –grito Ichigo

La campana Rosada destruyo al Predacito y solo se vio el infuzor y el alma de un humano. Ichigo salto y atrapo el alma.

-Viene del club de jardinería –dijo Makish

-Como lo sabes? –pregunto Ichigo

-Tu dime: estaba aquí, tiene plantas impregnadas, o tu qué crees? Una corazonada? –dijo Makish

A Ichigo solo le apareció la gotita de sudor antes de salir corriendo hacia el club de jardinería.

* * *

Al llegar, estaban los tres cyniclones flotando sobre el club de jardinería, Kish sostenía un collar con un diamante en forma de sol y lo pasaba frente a él.

-El diamante no reacciona –dijo Kish

-No hay ningún diamante aquí –dijo Pie

-Creo que solo perdimos nuestro tiempo –dijo Tart

Los tres cyniclones desaparecieron. Ichigo se acerco a una chica que estaba tirada en el suelo que llevaba la ropa sucia de tierra y su piel estaba pálida; Ichigo le devolvió su alma y espero a ver que su tono de piel regresara al normal.

-Creyeron que aquí había un cristal –dijo Ichigo

-Así parece –dijo Makish

-Hay que irnos antes de que nos vean –dijo Ichigo

Ichigo y Makish corrieron y se des transformaron justo cuando se comenzaba a oír pasos. Las chicas regresaron a sus clases y después de unas horas sus clases acabaron y salieron de la escuela.

-Vámonos –dijo Ichigo llegando con Makish

Las dos comenzaron a caminar directo hacia el Café Mew Mew.


	7. Capitulo 3(2)

Al llegar al Café Mew Mew, las demás chicas estaban sentadas con su uniforme escolar puesto, y Keiichiro y Shirogane estaban parados.

-Reunión de ultima hora? –pregunto Makisshu

-Hemos descubierto algo –dijo Keiichiro

Todas mostraron una expresión de duda. Los chicos guiaron a las Mew Mews a la oficina de Keiichiro en donde estaba la computadora encendida.

-Los cristales no solo son eso –dijo Ryo –También son partes de un arma muy poderosa –

-Que tan poderosa? –pregunto Ichigo

-Aun no lo sabemos –dijo Keiichiro

Keiichiro se puso los lentes y comenzó a presionar varios botones del teclado de su computadora.

-Un predacito apareció en nuestra escuela –dijo Ichigo

-También estaban Kish, Pie y Tart, al parecer creían que había un cristal ahí pero no encontraron nada –dijo Makisshu

Keiichiro se quito los lentes.

-Creo que ya saben su objetivo, chicas –dijo Keiichiro

-Hay que encontrar los cristales antes que los Cyniclones! –dijo Ichigo

-Si! –respondieron todas

La alarma roja sonó y Keiichiro miro su computadora.

-Creo que vamos tarde, los Cyniclones están por encontrar otro cristal –dijo Keiichiro

-En donde están? –pregunto Ichigo

-En las afueras de la ciudad –dijo Keiichiro

-Ya escucharon –dijo Ryo –Apresúrense –

Las chicas salieron ahí y se encaminaron hacia el centro.

* * *

Al cruzar una calle Ichigo ya se sentía cansada.

-Creo que será mejor que nos transformemos –dijo Ichigo agitada

-Eres una guebona, Ichigo –dijo Mint

-Mint, eres una desconsiderada! –grito Ichigo

-Mejor transformémonos y ya –dijo Makish

Ichigo y Mint se calmaron.

-Medallón del Poder, Mewtamorfosis! –gritaron todas

-Mew Mew Ichigo, Metamorfo-sis! –dijo Ichigo transformándose

-Mew Mew Minto, Metamorfo-sis! –dijo Mint igual

-Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorfo-sis! –

-Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorfo-sis! –

-Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorfo-sis! –

-Mew Mew Makisshu, Metamorfo-sis! –

Todas ya transformadas pudieron seguir con mas facilidad: Mint y Makish fueron volando y las demás corrían a gran velocidad. Las chicas trataban de ir lo mas rápido posible y no llegar cuando el cristal ya esté en manos del enemigo.

* * *

Los Cyniclones estaban volando sobre un agujero y de pronto las Mew Mew llegaron.

-Alto ahí Kish! –grito Ichigo

Kish soltó una carcajada.

-Que me aras si no obedezco? –dijo Kish

El cristal salió del agujero.

-Espadas del Dragón! –grito Makish asiendo que aparecieran sus espadas

Makish rápidamente lanzo un espada hacia el cristal como la última vez, pero esta vez Kish se interpuso y bloqueo el ataque con sus espadas.

-No esta vez –dijo Kish

La espada de Makish regreso a ella. El cristal lo atrapo Tart.

-Mejor vámonos –dijo Tart

-Aun no –dijo Pudding –Trincheras de Pandereta! – Pudding tomo sus armas –Listón Pudding, Infierno! –

Tart esquivó el ataque de Pudding y le lanzo su Tick-Tack el cual la enredo e hizo que cayera al suelo.

-Mew Mew Pudding! –

-Flecha de la Lira! –dijo Mint –Listón Minto, Eco! –

Tart no pudo esquivar el ataque de Mint y el impacto de poder hizo que soltara el cristal y Mint lo atrapo. Pie le apunto con su abanico..

-Castañuelas de Combate! –dijo Lettuce –Listón Lettuce, Oleaje de Mar! –

Pie esquivó su ataque y después le lanzo el ataque de abanico ventoso el cual afecto a Lettuce y a Mint. Pie atrapo el cristal.

-Látigo Ancestral! –dijo Zakuro –Listón Zakuro, Azoto! –

El látigo le dio a la mano de Pie e hizo que el cristal de nuevo estuviera en el aire. Makish, Pie y Zakuro corrieron para atrapar el cristal pero los tres chocaron y el cristal cayó junto a Makish. Makish estiro su mano pero Pie le gano y tomo el cristal. Makish se levanto.

-Listón Makisshu, Rayo Filoso! –grito Makish lanzando el ataque a Pie

Pie soltó el cristal y Kish lo atrapo. Pero al parecer ese no era el problema… un nuevo Predacito apareció y ataco a Ichigo.

-Mew Mew Ichigo! –

-Listón Pudding, Infierno! –grito Pudding ya liberada dirigiendo su ataque a Kish

Kish soltó el cristal y de un salto Ichigo lo atrapo.

-Te aconsejo que me des ese cristal –dijo Kish

Pie le apunto con su abanico a Makish, Tart le apunto a Pudding y otros Predacitos se pararon frente a Lettuce, Zakuro y Mint. Ichigo miro tras ella y vio que había otro Predacito tras ella.

-Dame el cristal o todas sufrirán –dijo Kish

Ichigo giro a su derecha y vio a Zakuro la cual negó con la cabeza, giro a la izquierda y vio Makish la cual también negó con la cabeza.

-Listón Minto, Eco! –

-Listón Lettuce, Oleaje de mar! –

-Listón Pudding, Infierno! –

-Listón Zakuro, Azoto! –

-Listón Makisshu, Rayo filoso! –

-Listón Ichigo, Poder Supremo! –

Los ataque iluminaron la escena, pero al desaparecer tres Predacitos estaban frente a ellas cubriendo a Kish, Pie y Tart con un escudo. Kish con un gesto con la mano les ordeno a los Predacitos que se alejaran.

-Muy mal jugado –dijo Kish

Los Predacitos atraparon a las Mew Mews con tentáculos y las elevaron con tal fuerza y a la vez les dio una descarga eléctrica. Las Mew Mews soltaron un grito desgarrador. Los Predacitos lanzaron una última corriente eléctrica y después las soltaron desde el aire y estas cayeron con leves quemaduras y sin poder levantarse. Kish se acerco a Ichigo y le quito el cristal de su mano. Ichigo trato de levantarse pero volvió a caer. Makish se pudo poner de rodillas apoyándose en sus manos y Kish se acercó a ella.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima –dijo Kish el cual desapareció junto con los otros.

Los cyniclones desaparecieron junto con los Predacitos. Las Mew Mews poco a poco se levantaron.

-Esto… no me lo esperaba –dijo Ichigo

* * *

Poco después en el café Mew Mew las seis Mew Mews entraron casi arrastrándose por la buena paliza. Dentro estaban Shirogane y Keiichiro.

-Que sucedió? – pregunto Keiichiro

Keiichiro y Ryo rápidamente acudieron a las chicas

-Nada, solo nos pusieron una buena paliza –dijo Mint

-Y se llevaron el cristal –dijo Ichigo

-Algo no está bien –dijo Zakuro

-Qué? –pregunto Mint

-Yo también pensé en eso –dijo Makish cruzada de brazos

-En que? –pregunto Pudding

-Los Predacitos eran muy fuertes, y soportaron nuestros ataques y también el de Ichigo –dijo Zakuro

-Eso no era un Predacito –dijo Makish

Todas las miraron confundidas

-Creo saber lo que es –dijo Keiichiro

Al bajar en la computadora de Keiichiro se mostraba una figura en 3D.

-Se llaman "Demonio Quimera" –dijo Keiichiro –Soportan de todo, y no necesitan almas para poder vivir –

-Los conozco –dijo Makish –Pero Kish no pudo haberlos atraído se supone que… -

-Que solo algunas personas con un don especial puede traerlos a la vida –completo Keiichiro

-Pero no se quienes –dijo Makish

-Yo tampoco

Las chicas miraban la figura del Demonio mientras también se echaban miradas de sorpresa.

-Son invencibles? –pregunto Ichigo

-No con esto –dijo Ryo

Ryo entro a la habitación con un baúl y al abrirlo había un cetro rosado con alas y un corazón con una campana.

-Qué es? –preguntaron las chicas al verlo

-El Cetro Mew Mew –dijo Ryo –solo con esto podrán vencer a los Demonios Quimera –

Ryo le dio el cetro a Ichigo.

-Quizá en algún tiempo ustedes tengan una ventaja, o, una desventaja –dijo Keiichiro

-Cuál? –pregunto Ichigo

-Alguien debió ayudar a Kish a despertar a esos Demonios, por lo tanto el no puedo hacerlo, así que cuando venzan a todos sus Demonios podrán luchar contra los Cyniclones como lo hacían antes, sin problemas. –dijo Keiichiro –Pero, si ese alguien vuelve a darle más Demonios a Kish o simplemente encuentra a la persona con el don y esta se une a el, tendrán que vencer a un sinfín de Demonios Quimera –

Ichigo miro el cetro en su mano. Todas las chicas se juntaron con Ichigo

-Estamos listas para lo que sea –dijo Zakuro

-A si es –dijo Lettuce

Ichigo alzó la mirada.

-Si –dijo ella


End file.
